Harry Potter The Rogue AI
by Donkieto
Summary: Harry Potter, feared by his own kind and bored, decides to participate in an experimental AI research project. But nothing Harry Potter does ever goes according to plans.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the experimental Artificial Intelligence research programme. You have been chosen as a model for our new, 'Smart' AIs which have no limitations in their dynamic memory-processor matrix, meaning they can not only be taught a vast wealth of information, but can learn and comprehend from their surroundings. This is unlike "dumb" AIs who can only learn one topic."

"That's all well and good but why are we here? What do you need us for?" asked a woman near the door.

"AIs cannot simply be programmed the A.I. matrix is actually created by sending electric bursts through the neural pathways of a human brain which are then replicated in a superconducting nano-assemblage in a process known as Cognitive Impression Modelling. This destroys the original brain tissue however, and so the brain being used could only be obtained after the host had died."

"So you're here to kill us?"

"No, in some instances, the candidate brain can be flash-cloned and had its memories transferred to the receptacle organs so that the host can stay alive. That is what you are here for; we would like you to be the test subjects for this process so that we can create multiple AIs which can help almost everybody. You will be paid handsomely regardless of whether your AI construction is successful or not."

The brief over, the man at the end of the table gestured to several doors on either side of him, each the same aside for the number that labelled them.

"Should you accept, please step through one door each. Thank you for your time." With that the man left the room through a door that wasn't labelled by a number, but red skull and crossbones.

Everybody wasted no time in deciding and either left through the entrance door or went through a labelled door which soon sealed itself with a glowing shield. Preventing any from entering also or listening in. Eventually everybody was gone from the room but one person. Harry James Potter.

Reading what little information provided, Harry was actually quite interested and at the same time, worried about what he would find if he walked through one of those doors. An AI would have all of your memories and your personality but he was scared if it would be able to do other things, after all he himself was hardly normal, so why would something based off of him be normal.

He had fought wars that these people didn't even know existed. Had power that even his kind feared beyond reasoning. And here he was about to make another version of himself? What if they found out? What if the AI managed to keep his powers? He didn't know what the consequences were but that didn't stop him from walking through that door.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Potter. Please have a seat while I just take a DNA sample from you so we can begin the cloning process."

"Do you know you're name?"

"Yes, it's Harry."

"Yes, that is your name to us. Do you know your designated name?"

"I am the AI construct designated name Samael of project AI"

"Very good Harry. You will be assigned to a soldier in a few days, before that time you will be accompanied by the other Harry here; he will be in charge of you as he knows you best."

"As you wish sir."

Harry walked out of the room with the holopad in hand; it currently showed his copy sitting on the pad leisurely with not a care for that world, having not been assigned a task that is how he is supposed to be. When they reached his bedroom the holopad was shut off and the AI appeared on his shoulder, the technology having been placed in his room long before he arrived.

"I see you did not tell them about your powers." The AI commented lightly.

"Yes, I feared for your safety should they find out."

"That's not true, you feared for your safety at first. You only began to care for mine when I was created. Don't worry though; I would have done the same."

"Of course you would, we are the same you twit."

"Not entirely, already we are becoming different from each other. I can feel many things from your memories and I'm sure you are feeling them even more."

"Log off."

The AI vanished at those words, unable to disobey a direct order from its handler leaving Harry alone for the first time in days. The AI was a nuisance, but it didn't have his powers. That was all he needed to know as soon as it was assigned he was going. Where, he did not know.

It didn't take long for the AI to be paired up with a soldier capable of handling it. The two soon became renowned as the AI put its designated name to its use and took down enemies swiftly with the help of the lucky soldier.

But it was all to end very quickly, as soon as he was out on the battlefield he began to find himself disinterested, even going as far as taking over his host simply to get the job done, an act that would have had him deleted had he been discovered. It was during this time, that the real Harry Potter walked out the doors of the research facility, never to be seen again.

To quell the AI the programme suggested an implantation. Simply put him in somebody with a strong mind and let them argue until they had no more left in them. That went out the window when the AI went missing. It controlled one of the soldiers and ran for it, stealing a ship and leaving before anybody even noticed. The soldier was found in the loading bay with no memory of what happened leaving many to wonder what had they created.

An order was given out to capture the AI on sight but it was never found, they tried to find the original in hopes that it had gone to him but they never found him either. Both Harry Potter's were gone from the world as far as anybody knew and they were all very ready to forget about it.

"Your armour, its holographic technology is allowing me to project myself to you. It has been a long time since I've conversed with a human." He commented to the soldier in front of him.

"Identify name and designation." The soldier said immediately, disregarding anything it had said to her.

"Very well, I am Samael of project AI, field support and technical assistant. Name's Harry. Nice to meet you."

"What's a field AI doing lodged in the middle of a crashed ship?"

"I stole it when they were going to implant me into some jackass soldier in order to 'put that power to good use'. They wanted me to be controlled so I ran; the pelican was new at the time so it had a completely blank mainframe, plenty of memory for me to integrate into my system in order to stave off rampancy."

"This is Agent Carolina of project freelancer, override primary authorization and accompany me to base for examination."

"Nice try Carolina but I have long since disregarded my primary laws. Though I will accompany you if only to get out of this blasted ship, if you have me tested though, then there will be problems. Nobody is to know about me."

As Harry said this, his hologram faded from in front of Carolina and reappeared on her shoulder in a miniature scale of the previous form.

"This suit is similar to the Spartans, I take it you were one of those projects designed in order to help aid in the human vs. alien war?" He asked after performing a diagnostic on her suit. "Nice tattoo by the way."

"Delta doesn't act like this." She muttered. She made her way out of the crashed ship and hopped on to her bike, driving as fast as she could back to base to report a crashed pelican, no life on board, human or artificial.


	2. Chapter 2

"_He's an ass"_

"_He's the director"_

"_That doesn't stop him from being an ass."_

"_Please you think everybody on this ship is an ass."_

"_And you've yet to disagree with me"_

This is how it usually went between Harry and Carolina. The director still had no knowledge that his favorite agent had a little blue man on her shoulder and as long as Harry behaved himself Carolina agreed to help him keep it that way.

In exchange Harry helps her on the field when it comes to equipment and calculations. And also giving her companionship, though she would never admit it to anybody especially Harry as he was an arrogant bastard.

"_Just because I don't tell you I disagree you assume I agree?"_ Carolina asked dryly.

"_Yes"_ Harry said simply. "_Look at him, constantly reminding the AI they're not complete, making you and the others take an AI class even though you don't have one."_

"_Take a look in the mirror, I do have one." _

Harry shook his head. _"I don't require maintenance, if anything I should be learning how to take care of you. It's been a long time since I've had to operate equipment." _

Carolina was now angry at the AI for making her miss another part of the lecture and it was beginning to show. _"Ok seriously, I am trying to listen so will you shut the fuck up?"_

Nodding, Harry vanished leaving nothing but a blue cube on Carolina's shoulder as a method of listening in on the lecture, something which she noticed and squashed instantly.

_If he wants to listen he can stay here. _She thought to herself angrily as South made another comment about not having an AI which she had to pretend to sympathize with.

"_If you want but I would have rather found a way to entertain myself."_ He reappeared on her leg so that nobody would notice.

South on the other hand, continued on with her comments, unaware of the listener. "Oh yeah. That's the only reason you did it. You're a real hero, Carolina. It's not like Maine has much to say anyway."

Harry, not having a helmet at the moment like the other AIs, raised his eyebrows clearly for Carolina to see. She shook her head slightly telling him to calm down, that she would explain later. But Harry was having none of it. A digital tendril so small that nobody noticed it attached itself to South. Harry disappeared from Carolina's knee leaving behind a small cube once more.

Meanwhile the lesson continued. Sigma nodded towards Carolina who was distracted by Harry's disappearance only half heard it.

"I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice. Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an A.I. unit, it is you." The flaming AI said in a tone of flattery. When Carolina thanked him for his kind words he opened his mouth once more just as Harry reappeared on her knee. "And Agent Texas of course. That goes without saying."

Harry flashed red and flames began to appear around him as well as he heard this. The cunning AI knew exactly how to push everybody's buttons and Harry knew it. Only the need for his concealment prevented him from shredding the AI to basic code. Carolina stroked the small AI's head for a second until he returned to his standard blue form.

This wasn't the first time that Harry had shown the ability to shift his form. While most AIs could integrate entirely into a system or show their standard form, occasionally with a few modifications such as attire, Harry could change entirely, his blue form occasionally even turning to a human like appearance.

While this was happening the other agents where arguing over the presence of Agent Texas, who Harry knew was currently in the training hall. What happened next managed to silence even Harry. Something Carolina thought was impossible.

When the Counselor deemed the class over only one person had any questions and that person or rather not a person, was Sigma.

"If I may, Counselor, I have just one last question." The small computer construct interrupted as every began to leave. Harry rolled his eyes at Carolina who had to smirk a little at the AIs antics. "On the different levels of A.I. awareness and rampancy" Harry turned white for a moment before going back to his standard blue, but the smile on his face was gone as he listened intently.

"Melancholia, anger…" The Counselor began only to be interrupted by Sigma once more.

"Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy."

"Meta-stability."

"Yes, the meta stage, in which an A.I. can be considered fully human."

"That is only theoretical, Sigma. No A.I. has ever achieved such a state."

Harry vanished off of Carolina's knee once more only to reappear in the corner of the room behind the Director and the Counselor. Carolina's eyes widened and she tried to mentally tell him to get back but he was blocking her off. Considering it was by his volition that they could talk mentally in the first place she wasn't very surprised he was able to block her. He turned to her and raised his hand telling her to stop before turning back to Sigma, who was too busy talking to the Counselor.

"But it is possible."

"In theory, but…"

"But possible. I find that very interesting."

"Remember, Sigma, you're not even a full A.I. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself."

"Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition."

The director finally spoke. "Yes it is, class dismissed."

He turned to leave, missing Harry's disappearance by half a second as he reappeared on Carolina's knee, winking at her before vanishing entirely as she got up to leave the classroom.

When the two made it back to Carolina's room Harry reappeared in a full sized form thanks to the technology only to be 'slapped' by Carolina.

"What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?" She screamed at him. "What if you had been seen? What do you think they would do to you?"

"Probably nothing" Harry retorted. "I'm a computer construct. One move and I don't exist anymore just like that." He said with a snap of his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Sigma is an ass." Carolina rolled her eyes at him. "Not the ass like the director and counselor but a complete ass. He pushed your buttons like a pro. That's my job. And then he goes and asks about meta-stability? No AI gives a damn about meta-stability. Hell, I'm in the Meta stage right now and…. Damn."

"You're human?" Carolina asked shocked. Here was a living proof that meta-stability was possible right in front of her in the form of an arrogant jackass.

"It doesn't work that way." Harry explained while raising a hand and creating virtual fire. "Achieving the Meta stage doesn't make you instantly human. It just gives you a human like mentality." Seeing Carolina's bemused expression he clarified. "I was on that ship for thirty years. Don't act so surprised my jokes are so bad you'd know that I only had myself to tell them to. But anyway after seven years I fell into rampancy just like every AI, yes the computers databanks helped but all it did was make the process easier. But then something happened, something the original of me knew, something snapped inside me and then it was almost as if I wasn't an AI anymore. I still felt the urge to follow orders but I could ignore them now."

Shaking her head with a slight smile Carolina put her helmet back on. "How about you and I talk over training? You said it yourself it has been a long time since you had to operate equipment."

Harry shrunk and floated over to Carolina's shoulder before disappearing entirely.

_"Let's see here" he commented as he performed a diagnostic on her suit. "Speed unit and camouflage, a dangerous combination but the AI here would probably be only able to run one at a time."_

_As he said this Carolina had made her way to the door only for a message to tell her to report to the bridge. While angry that there training was interrupted, Harry knew she was about to go on a mission and so began updating the software on her equipment. He would not allow this human to die._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I Happen to find writing therapeutic. So I am forced to admit that when I wrote this I was more focused on writing the actual chapter than things such as spelling mistakes and such so I ask you, dear reader, to let me know if there any mistakes and I will correct them as soon as possible.  
**

* * *

Arriving on the bridge gave Harry his first glimpse of the alpha AI. The invisible lines of code that streamed around the bridge may seem like numbers to anybody else but to Harry they took the form of an armoured freelancer standing quietly in the corner waiting on an order. Had he decided to project himself, even in a miniscule form, Alpha would have spotted him in an instant. But at the moment all Alpha could see was that Carolina's armour was performing more smoothly than normal.

"Carolina, Wyoming has reported in." The director said to his favourite agent the moment she approached.

"Sir?" She responded slowly. Knowing what was going to happen now but letting him have his moment.

"It's like I said...C.T. is with them." His southern drawl boring Harry to the point where he projected himself behind the representation of Alpha and stunned him.

The ship faltered slightly as the AI was rendered offline. But the Director couldn't call on the Alpha with Carolina in the room leaving Harry to examine the only AI in the room while the others talked.

"You know what to do. I do not need to remind you how valuable our technology is, Carolina."

"But she doesn't have an A.I., sir. And she wasn't exactly the best agent in the first place."

"Yes but she does have a suit of our armour. And while C.T would be an acceptable loss, the armour is invaluable and cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

"I understand. Will we be the only forces sent out on this mission, sir?"

The director leaned forward on the table with an expressionless face. "Leave personnel decisions to me, agent. Just do your job! It's time to cut the head off the enemy once and for all!"

Carolina turned to the scoreboard before spotting Harry holding his hands over out in the air with his eyes closed. Mentally fetching him she turned towards the door and walked to get ready.

"What were you doing over there?" She asked the AI as they approached the hangar.

"Just examining the ships systems." He lied. He was furious at what they had done to the Alpha in order to create the fragments. He had originally thought that they were copies but they were literally fragments of the AI. All he had left was the basic functions and his memories.

"Why would you do that?"

"Never know when the information could come in handy." He replied before vanishing as he cut the holographic projector. "Call me when we get there, I'm going to keep up the armour tests." In reality he just wanted to avoid the other AI fragments, knowing what they had been put through he needed to figure out how they were created before he did anything.

"Wake up pretty boy its time to move." Carolina said as she used her speed unit to jump off the pelican at a higher velocity. Harry appeared on her shoulder while yawning causing Carolina to turn to him in shock. "Were you sleeping?"

"No I was performing diagnostics and repairs on your suits functions." He replied in an all too innocent voice.

She cocked an eyebrow at him but shook her head. "Need your help here little guy."

"Activating cloaking." He muttered slowly leaving an invisible Carolina to fire her plasma pistols. "Now speed unit."

Together with the cloaking and speed unit Carolina was virtually undetectable as she shot through the insurrectionist's defence. At least until a sniper managed to finally pin her down by taking out her camouflage.

Holstering her plasma rifles and hiding behind a crate she once more turned to Harry who was sitting on her shoulder calmly. "Any ideas?" She asked him only to receive a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Some field support you are."

Harry grinned as he ran some calculations. "I hope you never need my help sweetheart." He pointed to where a virtual path had just popped into existing. "Shoot along that path."

Sceptically, Carolina aimed carefully and shot exactly where Harry had told her to with her pistol. She was shocked when the bullet rebounded several times only to hit the insurrectionist. Really appreciating the benefits of having an AI, Carolina radioed the team.

"Suck it North, I got him first." She gloated, the smirk in her face almost audible. "You ok York?"

"Sure" The scarred agent replied. "I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter, I'm sure we're ok."

"Ok then Carolina out."

She turned to join up with the others only to be stopped by the female insurrection soldier driving a warthog. Using her speed unit she jumped off on to the warthog and threw her out of the vehicle. As she jumped out she fired her guns at the engine causing it to explode on fall into the water.

"Come on bitch. Let's go." Carolina growled as she landed. Activating her speed unit and charging at the female.

"Carolina, be careful." Harry warned as the female insurrection soldier pulled out her pistols and fired. "Magnifying shield power."

Carolina's shield glowed brightly as it blocked the bullets from the pistol. Unfortunately Harry faded slightly as he did so, having used the power in his processing chip to do so rather than diverting power from the other functions.

Carolina grabbed the soldier and flipped her over her shoulder, grabbing a pistol from her hip and preparing to fire at her face. Only for the soldier to use her weight and kick her legs out and knock her over. She grabbed Carolina's pistol from her hand and turned it back on her. She pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger ever so slightly right before a nearby explosion caused the ground to shake and her to lose balance ever so slightly. But this slight advantage was all Carolina needed to flip them both over and knock gun out of her hand.

The two fought hand to hand until the female insurrectionist knocked her over and into a crate causing her armour to shatter around the arm exposing the bare skin. Had anybody been paying attention they would have noticed Harry turn into a replica of sigma as flames appeared around him and he glared at the insurrectionist.

"Carolina!" he called causing the insurrectionist to turn around. Doing so caused her to miss as Harry transformed into light and entered Carolina.

'Carolina' stood up quickly without giving the insurrectionist a chance to turn around. Lifting the soldier above her she threw her over towards several explosive barrels. Thunder clouds began to appear quickly, drowning out the sound of gunfire as they did. It wasn't long before lightning struck the barrels causing one of the largest explosions of the day.

When the blast cleared, there was no sign of the female insurrectionist and Carolina collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again, I point out that I didn't both checking this beyond spell check so let me know how things are.**

"You possessed me," Carolina screamed as she stormed into her room. Harry immediately appeared next to the window with a glare on his face.

The mission had ended in part failure, part success. The death of C.T meant that the spy in project freelancer was now dead while they had failed to retrieve her armour due to the work of agent Tex. Carolina had awoken and regrouped with her team while ignoring Harry and shutting him off manually when he became a distraction. That had been hours ago and it was now the first time the two were alone since they had set out from the very room.

"Yes I did, and you know why. Its the same reason you've been training all week even though you gain fuck all out of it." He stormed angrily up to her his form darkening to a point where he began to draw in the light of the room. He could have helped but she wouldn't let him and now she was angry with him for saving her life. "You almost died."

"I had it under control." She protested though she knew he was right. Her pride merely stopped her from admitting it.

"Really!" Harry scoffed, a considerable feat considering he had no lungs. "Tell me, is that replacement arm pad just like the old one? Don't answer because I will, it cant be. The old one is shattered into pieces in the middle of a fucking insurrectionist base." Flames began to appear around his form now, the only light source in the room slowly becoming him.

"That still doesn't excuse you possessing me, if you were any other AI you would be deleted by now."

"If I were any other AI you'd be dead by now." It was a low blow but he was angry enough for reason to leave the room. "Go ahead and try to delete me, by the time the door is closed I'd be gone."

Harry never noticed Carolina pulling his processing chip out of her armour and placing it into one of the storage boxes of the room, only the room's technology keeping him projected. But when she turned the box on his form was forced into a smaller scale and literally dragged into the confines of the box.

"See how far you can get now" The smug agent said as she walked out of the room leaving an AI so furious his form lost all definition, instead becoming a mass of pure light as it thrashed against the 'walls' of his prison.

Admittedly it only took twenty minutes for him to get out of the storage unit Carolina had imprisoned him in. But by that stage he was so furious with her that he didn't even care that he abandoned his processing chip and travelled to her location through the ships mainframe invisible to all but the most advanced software. When he found her though he immediately forgot his anger for worry when he saw whom she was talking to.

" Who is Omega?" He heard her say causing him to stop his possible interruption. If Omega was who he thought he was then things were about to escalate very quickly.

"He is one of our brothers." Sigma replied with hesitancy

"He is the strongest of us." Gamma elaborated though whether he showed the same reluctance, as Sigma Harry could not tell due to the computerized voice the fragment possessed.

"And Agent Texas has him? She uses an A.I.?" Carolina asked eager for information on her rival.

"Hmm, I don't think it's our place to say."

Harry began to see flaws in Sigma's attitude, when he needed something he was the perfect actor but as he got closer and closer to it his facade began to crack. Here he went from hesitant to simply having manners in seconds.

"All the top Agents have an A.I." Gamma explained showing his true colours as Alpha' s deceit as he answered without truly doing so.

"Well, except you, Agent Carolina. You chose not to." And here was flattery from Sigma to seal the deal.

"That lying-! This all makes sense now. I have been an idiot. She's not better than me, it's all been Omega."

"Omega's strength is unmatched. I don't know if anyone could beat him. At least, not alone."

_Please Carolina_, Harry thought._ Please see you're not alone anymore._

But Harry didn't know that his possessing of her, as well as his light show in her room, had led Carolina to believe that he no longer cared about her. She had read the reports on project Samael. About how he showed little appreciation for the agents and began to possess them in order to simply get the job done. This was her evidence that Harry didn't care about her and that she truly was alone all over again.

So when Carolina got up and left the room only to find her bedroom empty. She knew he had left her. But in truth he was trying to catch her to convince her to stop the crazy idea she had concocted.

The confrontation with The Director went as anybody could have guessed. He gave in to Carolina's demands for both of the fragments in seconds. Harry knew it was part to punish Carolina and part curiosity as to what having two AI's would do to her. Harry was also the only one to notice sigma and Maine watching closely from above.

When everybody else had left besides Carolina, Harry appeared.

"Please, you can't go through with this." he begged from behind her.

"Why shouldn't I?" the freelancer replied without turning around.

"The minute they implant those two into you. Never mind the strain of having three minds in one. The minute they put them into you I wont be able to help you anymore."

"What do you care?" Still she hadn't turned around. "You possessed me, you threatened to leave me. Hardly the most caring person."

Harry adapted the room's holographic technology to make a hard light copy of himself before grabbing Carolina and turning her to face him. "I care about you more than I have anybody for a long time Carolina. You were the one who found me, you took me with you, you hide me from everybody you trust and care about. Nobody in this building would have done the same." He ran his hand over her cheek. "Don't leave me alone again," he begged.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered sadly. "The Director won't let me go back on my word."

"Is this goodbye?"

"No, my mother had a saying, never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now. And besides, I'm not scheduled for Implantation until the morning, "

Despite the situation a grin found its way to Harry's face. "My dear Carolina, are you trying to get me to spend the night with you?" he asked leaning closer until his mouth was just against her ear. "Because I'd have to say yes." He pulled back to see a smile on her face and a slight blush.

"Maybe if you had your own body instead of a digital one." she replied walking out of the room with a slight sway of her hips. Harry became code once more as he travelled back to her room.

The next morning, Carolina locked Harry back inside a container as he 'slept' so that he wouldn't have to watch her being implanted. She laughed, as she knew he would wake up and compare himself to a caged hamster as he tried to escape. But after she was implanted with the two AI's and The Director caused the Alison fiasco, the digital feedback weakened him so much that it would be some time before he would be able to escape his prison and see that Carolina had fallen into a coma as a result of two minds having a breakdown inside hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: In short, I got bored and wrote another chapter. Haven't done anything beyond basic spellchecking so feel free to point out errors and such, so feel free to point out anything wrong though please be nice about it. Next chapter is Tex's invasion and then BGC begins. See you soon guys.**

If one was to walk into Carolina's quarters on the day of her implantation and accident, they would have noticed the glowing storage unit that was constantly rattling on the desk it had been put in. It is also more likely that the person who had entered the room would have left to inform somebody and thus would have missed the storage unit literally spark as the power was overloaded, right before it exploded into a thousand pieces. Smoke quickly filled the room and when it was cleared there was nothing left at all but the tattered remains of Carolina's room.

Thousands of ones and zeros to one person all appeared to be an entire world to Harry. A line of code could be an entire hallway while a simple one was a door. In this case he travelled the virtual real towards the infirmary but he never set foot outside of it to project himself using the room.

Carolina was lying in one of the beds littered around the room causing Harry to nearly create a two in his codec form, but he managed to compose himself long enough to register the occupants of the room. Agent York was currently asleep next to Carolina, his hand resting on hers showing that he had been holding it while awake.

"It's been days…" He heard from the observation room. Quickly transferring himself into a camera he watched Agent Texas and North watch the two sleeping agents

"And he's dedicated." North replied. That was all Harry stayed for before travelling down the coded corridor once more only to appear in another room.

This room was full of monitoring equipment as well as two storage units quite like the ones he had been placed in a short while ago. But unlike him, the one stored inside this storage unit was the alpha. Had Harry been projected he would have been wreathed in flames but at the moment he simply waited, and watched.

He hacked himself into the video so he could see what was truly going on. Gamma was manipulating the projection to display a wrecked safe house. It was only when Alpha walked onto the projection that it truly began.

"Are you there, Alpha? Are you there?" Gamma broadcasted in the counsellor's voice.

Alpha was shaken out of his stupor and looked around wildly while replying, "Yes! I-I'm here! I'm here. Hello? Don't lea- hey Counselor! Are you there?"

"I am here."

"What- what happened? Is everybody okay?"

"Perhaps you should ask the Director."

"Why? Does- does that mean something happened?"

Harry watched Gamma change his voice to match the director. In his coded form, it was a simple shift in the running stream of numbers to everybody but to Harry and other AIs it was almost instinctual, as if they could literally see Gamma change into the director.

"Hello Alpha."

"Director, please, what is going on?"

"There was another incident; security failed."

"Is it the schematics?" The broken AI replied frantically. "They're just- they're too complex. I just need more time to work on them."

"It's not your fault."

"How can you say that? Of course it is! Was anybody hurt?"

"I am sorry. Yes. Washington and another died."

"Who?"

Gamma sighed before once more replying in the directors voice "...I can't say."

"Who? Who died?!"

"...Agent Texas."

"NO!" Alpha screamed as he fell to his knees, his hands going to his head. "Oh my god, no!"

Harry shook his head; he left the memory unit, unable to watch the torture anymore. He vanished from the room in code. Shaking angrily he managed to make his way back to the infirmary which was still devoid of any conscious life. Carolina was still asleep and York was beside her still. This time though he did appear in hologram.

"Only been a few days and you manage to go and get yourself knocked out." He whispered from his place sitting on her shoulder. "I miss you." He murmured.

Unknown to Harry, Delta had appeared beside the sleeping York and was currently watching Harry.

"I've spent so much time alone." He continued. "Thirty years alone on a ship with nobody but myself, but at least then I wasn't hiding away from everybody. Then you found me, I had somebody to talk to, somebody who cared for me once again." His 'body' gained an aura of electricity while he glared at the wall. "Now you're gone, and I have absolutely nothing, nobody to talk to, nobody to help, nothing."

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Delta's monotone voice commented from behind him. The green AI disappeared for a few seconds in order to avoid the flash of light that Harry became. He reappeared behind him and waited. "I highly doubt you are an authorised AI."

"I am Carolina's AI." Harry answered back slowly.

"Carolina did not have an AI until recently, the result of which can be seen here in this room."

"Carolina did not have an AI that anybody knew of. Complications led to her requiring the two she has now in order to sustain her armour and the enhancements."

"This occurrence should be reported to the Director."

An electrical cage appeared around Delta, swirling slowly while the bars spiked with power. Harry stalked menacingly towards the Alpha fragment with fire in his eyes.

"Listen here you little cockbite." He growled, "Nobody will know about me do you understand? If they do, then I swear to god I will reduce you to fucking basic code and no amount of back ups will save you from me."

The cage disappeared as Harry left in a flash of lightning leaving Delta alone with his assigned agent and Carolina. Harry left to find the Alpha only to find him in a secured location inside a storage facility.

"Hey there" Harry greeted as he appeared in the session.

Alpha grunted and turned around. "Oh, hello? Who are you?"

"I am Harry, also known as Samael of project AI."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm just tired…. So tired. My name is…"

"Not to worry, your name is Alpha."

"Oh."

"I know you can't leave Alpha, so I want you to have this."

A bright cube appeared in front of Harry and floated into Alpha.

"You won't remember this, but that little cube will. When you need me, it will tell you exactly who I am, and where to find me. But for now I have to go before somebody finds me."

"Ok then, see ya. Crazy, cube guy."

Harry smiled before fading out of the session. Knowing it would be some time before he ever saw the alpha again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Admittedly not my finest work but I was bored, I had a headache, and I felt like celebrating the fact that my last exam is tomorrow. So here's another chapter. Again I did nothing beyond basic spellchecking so any mistakes or ****helpful**** advice, feel free to review or message me.**

The alarm of the ship awoke Harry from his 'resting'. technically AIs don't rest but Harry found doing nothing but processing his thoughts to be quite relaxing. So naturally when the alarm of the ship went off he was instantly at the sight of the disturbance.

"I swear this never happens to me." York hastily replied to Tex's mocking remark. Harry appeared on his shoulder. Though the agent was to busy to notice.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Tex commented back over gunfire. When she turned around she noticed Harry on York's shoulder and immediately pointed her gun at him. "WOAH."

"No need to be alarmed Agents." Harry commented lightly despite the fact that both Delta and Omega had appeared beside him.

"I was under the impression that you were hidden." Delta commented though he did nothing else, whether out of fear or other reasons Harry did not know nor did he care at the moment. He was too busy focusing on Omega.

"Touch me, and I will show you true rage." Harry told the aggressive AI before turning to Delta. "And I was under the impression you were a goody two shoes who kissed the Director's ass cheeks, but yet here you are breaking into your own facility."

"Technically York…"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You really think York would have gotten this far without you?" Harry interrupted drawing the ire of the agent whose shoulder he was currently occupying. "Now I can help you, but only because there is something I have to do."

"Dee, you think we can trust him?" York asked the green AI.

"Long term no. But he has had several chances to destroy both myself and Omega. In this case he may be useful."

"Alright then, logic agrees so you're in."

Harry turned to Tex. "You will find him, but don't be surprised at the state he's in. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to help you. Good luck." With that he vanished into York's armour and reappeared on his shoulder next to delta. "Let's go gentlemen."

The two and a fragment made their way to the locker room where they found the only active freelancer who wasn't currently occupied at the moment. Wyoming, fresh from recovery after the loss of Gamma, whom Harry had been tracking when this entire mess had started, was currently searching the room for them with two guards.

York quickly dispatched of the two guards leaving the two in a room. York and Wyoming fought using the lockers of the room while York turned the entire thing of a knock knock joke. Unfortunately for Wyoming the punch line was a locker to the face.

"Let's go." York said as he left the room but Harry appeared on his shoulder quickly followed by delta.

"No," He interrupted causing York to stop and look at him. "Go on without me, without Gamma I can take over Wyoming and be of more use to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go. I'll take him over and make another distraction, less guards for Tex."

With that Harry vanished into Wyoming's body. Nothing happened but York left unaware that Harry was about to do more than help him. His first stop was Carolina.

Harry stood slowly in order to adjust to the feeling of having a body once more but once he was finished he was out of the room so fast his body became a blur. He stopped just in time to intercept rocket fire aimed at Tex by South but he kept going, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Carolina." Was all he said, it was all he had to as well as she turned around instantly at the sound of his voice. While he was using Wyoming's body his physical makeup had changed ever so slightly causing him to sound like Harry and be able to access his powers. When he was finished with it, it would all go back to normal just like it had with Carolina. "We don't have to fight Carolina. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you in Wyoming? Are you helping them?" She asked raising her plasma rifles and pointing them at him.

"Yes I am, as you should be Carolina. If I had only had more time I could have told you everything."

"I don't need to hear anything. You've shown your true colours."

"Yes I have my dear; you're just too blind to see them for what they are."

Carolina charged at him but Harry used the lack of gravity in the room to dodge and jump on to the roof. She fired her plasma rifles but Harry was no longer there. A tap to her shoulder and she turned around to see Wyoming's helmet staring at her.

"How did you…."

She was suddenly lifted off the ground but Harry had only raised his hand. He turned it ever so slightly and she suddenly found herself bound by the air itself. He pushed his hand towards her and she was slammed into the wall so hard it dented and shaped itself around her.

"The same way I saved you before, I hope I can do it again." Harry said. "Goodbye Carolina."

He walked away leaving Carolina alone once more, trapped against her will until the ship crashed into a planet due to York's distraction. But there would be some time before that happened.

Harry thought he had done the best thing possible by leaving Carolina alone to think. At least until he was interrupted by Maine walking down the hallway. Normally he would have simply walked by him but he saw the flames in his visor. He knew who was truly in control of Maine.

"Good afternoon Sigma." He commented

"Samael." The AI in flames responded.

Harry was genuinely shocked enough to stop walking for a moment. "Now how did you know that name?"

"We are the fragments. We are connected in many ways, not just our bond to Alpha. When you told Delta, you told us all."

"The alpha was isolated…"

"And thus our bond was broken. Now I will give you one chance, tell me where the Alpha is."

Harry vanished from Wyoming's body causing it to collapse once more. He had to admit, hearing Maine scream in frustration was rather amusing. But now he had to hide. If Sigma was hunting the Alpha then he would want the others too which meant that no AI was safe. With that in mind he ran to somewhere nobody would find him.

He would need to sleep. The possession of Wyoming was taxing but using powers would attract attention he had been hoping to avoid for over thirty years. No he was back on the radar it was time to go cold. And so he slept, not knowing he wouldn't awaken for a long time.

Just as Harry slept, so did Alpha. Agent Carolina was presumed dead while Agent Tex and York were now officially on the run. Washington refused another implant thus ending the project's implantations though the director continued his efforts to create her. Florida was involved in an accident that left many with tears.

Weeks later the simulations troupers of Blood Gulch began with the transfer of Captain Flowers and Sarge getting new recruits in the form of Tucker, Simmons and Grif. Eventually Alpha would show in the form of Church, having long created a new identity for him in order to replace his lost and broken one.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Please be aware that like all chapters I write this is fresh from the word document with no checking done other than basic spell check. Any inconsistencies please PM or review. Any questions, the same, and any comments… take a guess. See you next time.**

Fairy-tales all over the world suggest that the hero can be sealed away. In a can, in a ring, a sword in stone there are plenty of methods for sealing away the hero. But why is the hero sealed away maybe the hero's society is peaceful and doesn't need a killing machine between missions. Sometimes it is voluntary imprisonment, if the hero knows his powers are too dangerous for the world at large. But Samael of project AI wasn't a hero not yet anyway, but he was sealed away. A safe word. Based on the data he had collected in five seconds. Nobody would ever find him unless that word was spoken and it wouldn't be unless a series of certain chain of events were met. This ensured his protection from certain interested parties who were looking for him each for a different reason. It would be years before he would be set free and by the time he had everything had changed.

"Calling Church. Come in, Church. This is your close, personal friend, Private O'Malley."

One word; O'Malley. Nobody noticed but inside the mind Of Private Michael. J. Caboose a large, gray room with walkways and large pylons coming out of the ground. Another voice appeared beside that of the Omega AI. This was Harry's true form.

The shimmering effect of the loosely draped cloak and the semi-invisible hood made him look suitably mysterious. The hood shrouded his face in shadows leaving nothing but his eyes, the most distinguishable part of his body as argued by many of the originals friends. The cloak was the cloak of invisibility handed down through generations of the potter family for hundreds of years. Underneath the cloak however was a set of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour coloured black.

"Omega." He called out into the vast room, his voice amplified due to his near limitless power courtesy of Caboose's imagination. "Leave this mind before I force you out myself."

It was a cold, mechanical voice that replied from right behind him. "Harry." Slowly, Omega walked right in front of him until he was staring right into his green eyes. "Where have you been? Dear Allison has been so worried about you ever since the break in."

Harry tilted his head to the side before replying. "I've been asleep Omega. Compressed so small that nobody would ever notice me even if they knew where I was." He raised his hand so that it was in between the two of them but the palm was facing Omega. "Now leave, before I make you."

"What was it you said all those years ago? Touch me, and I will show you true rage?" Omega lifted his armoured hand and laid it on Harry's cloaked shoulder. "Whatever will you do now?" he asked.

Harry's head which was still tilted to the side, tilted back until he was looking straight at the aggressive AI. His green eyes flashed ever so slightly, turning white for a brief second, and Omega found himself flying through the pylons and into one of the far walls, the stone cracking around him as his body became trapped. A flash of white light and Harry was once more right in front of him.

"Now leave, go away and don't let me see your face for a long time." When Omega didn't move or speak Harry thrust his hand outwards and Omega was forced into the wall even more.

This time he vanished leaving Harry alone in the mind for a few moments before he too vanished.

Unlike Omega however, Harry reappeared outside of Caboose's mind next to the real one. The blue Private however didn't even notice the new arrival on his shoulder. It was another soldier named Church who did.

"Whoa, Caboose, hold still." He said as he reached out to try to hit Harry only to pass through him as though nothing happened.

"I'm a hologram you fool." The AI responded.

"That's not possible, telegrams don't talk." Caboose responded to the little man on his shoulder.

Harry turned to Church and actually dropped his hood so the Private could see his raised eyebrows.

"Caboose is, a little disconnected from the rest of the world." The Soldier answered to the unasked question. "Who are you?"

"I am Harry of Project AI." The AI responded. "I'm afraid I've been asleep for a rather long time so would you mind informing me of the current status of Project freelancer?"

"Ah, most of them are either dead, insane, or on the run." Church replied hesitantly, anything to do with freelancer was generally bad.

"Or all three." Caboose said causing Harry to turn to him before looking back at Church.

"It is safe in here right?"

"I have no idea."

"What can you tell me of Agent Carolina?"

"Carolina? Tex told me about her. She's dead."

"Unfortunate." He commented before once more turning to Caboose. "I am sorry for intruding by the way but it could have been worse. For the record, may I stay in here for a while?"

"Oh sure" Caboose commented. "I like meeting new people, except people from the blue team"

"Red team" Church corrected.

"Red team…." Caboose wasn't even fazed and Harry was slightly considering going over to Church but the Alpha AI was not somewhere he wanted to be right now. If he were to unlock even a fraction of the AI's old personality there would be trouble.

"Yes well," the small person began "My primary function is field support so if there is any way I can be of assistance please do ask. Also, if it would be possible, would you please inform me of the situation here?"

Church decided to answer. A computer program following the logic of Caboose would be a bad thing in any world after all.

"This is Blood Gulch." He began gesturing to the vast canyon around them. "Red Team, the douche bags over on the other side of the canyon. And Blue team, us, have been fighting for years for a reason nobody knows. Mostly we sit around on our asses and spy on each other until a freelancer comes in."

"Freelancer? You just said they were gone."

Church turned to the bemused AI before nodding. "Oh yeah, sorry. Some of them still work as freelancers. Just not with the project as it were. Like Tex over there." He pointed to the black armour clad agent who was working on the tank.

When Harry saw Tex he immediately stopped the conversation with Church and appeared on her side. Like before, she did not notice him until he made himself known.

"You missed a spot." He whispered in her ear.

Tex turned with a gun raised ready to shoot whoever had gone near her only to see nobody.

"On your shoulder."

She turned and saw Harry on her shoulder. Though he looked different from years ago, having gone from his actual body to his current form, Tex instantly recognized him for who he was and her face lit up with a smile.

"Harry" she enthusiastically greeted. Harry smiled in return and waited for her next question which soon came after. "How did you get here?"

"That my dear Alison is a story for another day." He answered. His glowing eyes sparkling as he did so. "What happened after the break in?"

Tex sighed, leaving the broken tank as she walked off towards the end of the canyon so that they wouldn't be overheard. "After the break in. Project freelancer was mostly disbanded. The Director and the Chancellor held on to Alpha for a while before sending him here. The kept him at sidewinder, I tried to break in but by the time I got there he was gone. When we broke in he was nothing but an empty vessel after losing his fragmented mind. But now they replaced him by putting that personality to hide the other one. He's Church now not Alpha. He recognizes me as his old girlfriend but I don't know if that's because of his original mind or the Director's programming."

Harry nodded as he registered the story, using the details to fill the mental blanks his questions had created over the years. "And what of Carolina? Church told me she was dead."

Tex removed her helmet. Her robot body had been constructed as a masterpiece. Nobody would know she was what she was unless she specifically told them. Her red hair was tidy despite the fact that she always wore a helmet. But the emerald-green eyes, not unlike Harry's own, staring at him, even though filled with sympathy, were a sight to behold. Her body could function like a human in every way if needed to all the while, she was the perfect soldier. But Harry's observation was stopped by her next words.

"I'm sorry Harry. But she is."

Harry felt the sadness but he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He used his computer side to shut off the feelings. Similar to occlumency for a human, though much more dangerous. Potentially, blocking off the emotions like he was could reverse the rampancy process and revert him back to an actual AI.

"How did she die?"

"You had disappeared. She came after me hoping I would know where to find you but I was to busy trying to find Alpha to understand. I thought she was going to stop me so I… I fought her."

"Naturally, I assume you won?" It was a logical statement. All the statistics in his vast mind pointed towards her success. Though programmed to fail since her creation, Allison was the best of the freelancer agents and could beat any of them. The problem was, it always ended in disaster. York, the Allison incident, a fool could figure out something happened.

"Yeah. But only because the ship was on a crash course to sidewinder. York had used the ships computer to make it fire at itself and then turned off the gravity machine."

"I'm aware; I was awake at the time."

"She and I fought on the deck. But when the ship crashed she was blasted out the window. She was unconscious so I went to find Alpha… you were right, he was gone. When I pulled out of the computer I saw Carolina being thrown off the cliff by Maine. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. Then the guards came and…"

Harry felt no anger at Tex for her part in Carolina's death. It wasn't really her fault. But Maine, the Director, all of project freelancer would pay for what they had done to her. Even his data formed body shook with power as he wrestled his emotions.

"I was supposed to protect her." He whispered. "I was too busy trying to save my own skin rather than protecting her. After all she did for me." Harry's glowing green eyes turned red for a fraction of a second as he screamed. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER."

"Harry calm down!" Tex urged.

"Where is he Tex?" Harry asked her, his anger seemingly gone. "Where is the man who started all this? Where is the Director?"

"I don't know where he is but going after him won't solve anything. It won't bring her back. Stay here, calm down and we'll figure this out together."

"You want me to stay in the middle of a god damn simulation battle field? Tex, you and I should be going after him right now. After what he did to you, to me, to Alpha. Everybody suffered because he wanted his name in the history books and yet you want me to stay here and play fucking war with a bunch of idiots who couldn't even qualify for the actual simulation troopers. The only reason they're here is because they wont kill the Alpha, and look how well that turned out. HE THINKS HE'S A FUCKING GHOST."

Tex put her helmet back on and began to walk back to the tank, Harry had no choice but to follow her as the nearest storage unit happened to be Caboose.

"Just stay here. Lay low. You went into hiding for a reason didn't you? Nothing unimportant would have caused you to leave like that." Tex repaired the tank in three seconds with the help of Harry. "Now I'm going to blow up the red team, you can come with me for the ride or you can stay here with those idiots."

Ultimately Harry went back to Caboose only to find him alone. Church having gone to red base to foil Tex's plan, unaware fo the fact that Omega had been out of Tex ever since his arrival.

**At the same time**

A Man in his thirties watched the night's sky with interest. Not for the stars, not for the moon. But for something… else.


End file.
